


They Are All Sisters

by grumpyphoenix



Series: Brain Salad [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Look my head hurts ok, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphoenix/pseuds/grumpyphoenix
Summary: Dean probably shouldn't have eaten those Tacos.





	They Are All Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> My head hurts, and this isn't a prompt, it's a silly thing that came up during a weekend activity, so I ran with it. It's kind of crack-y, and IDEK, my brain wants to escape, and I can't see correctly.

Dean doesn’t drop his keys. They’re important, his keys, they open his car and there’s only so many bunker keys to go around, so he doesn’t drop them, or lose them, or anything else. So when he  _ does  _  drop (fumble) his keys on the way back from grabbing a six-pack and some pie, he stares at them a second, lying on the ground. The half second of hesitation is what saves his head from concussing against the Impala. 

“BITCH!”  

A woman goes flying against the car, right where his head would have been, following the scream. She snarls, ignoring the car  _ and _ Dean, staring at her attacker and scrambling to her feet. Dean has only a little time to register the Snow White outfit and the blood before she’s launching herself back into the fray.

Dean closes his eyes for a moment, and puts his stuff down on the car’s hood. Then he turns around.

Cinderella and Snow White are now kicking some guy who, given his outfit, has to be Prince Charming. He’s curled in on himself, covering his head with his arms. Dean is pretty sure he hears whimpering. They stop, and Cinderella reaches down, jerking a small pouch off his belt. She and Snow White nod at each other, and leave with one final kick each.

“That’ll teach you to fuck with a princess. C’mon, Snow. We got better things to do than get blood on our shoes.”

Still ignoring Dean, the ladies walk off, arm in arm. Feeling a little like he those tacos earlier might have been laced with something, Dean goes to help the Prince up.

"Dude, did you just get mugged by two princesses?" Weird as this is, it's still kind of funny.

“Thanks. Name's Charming.” The guy says, coughing and wincing as Dean basically lifts him onto his feet.

Dean just looks at him, and the Prince gives him a watery smile. “You know, they don’t tell you that they’re all sisters.”

“What?”  Definitely the food. He’s never eating tacos from a guy at a cart again. 

“Princesses. They’re all sisters. I mean, one of them sleeping in a tower, and a coffin, and one of them is… what, moonlighting as a  _ maid? _  I mean, really. And they don’t look the same. Nah. Sisters. Sisters who talk to each other, so.”

Dean lets the guy go. He wobbles, but holds steady. “I need….to not be here right now.” he thinks longingly of the pie and the beer. And how he’s never telling Sam this happened. Ever.

“Yeah, I hear you. Just learn from my mistakes, man, never date a Princess. Well, okay, date  _ one _ , not three. They do not forgive infidelity, let me tell you.”

He holds up his hands and smiles a huge fake smile as he backs towards the car. “Not my thing.”

The prince raises an eyebrow and gives him a once over. “Well. I don’t have any sisters. Want to get dinner?”


End file.
